Sekirei Plan Will be Canceled
by DyingWarrior
Summary: Talk about hell. First you have to deal with one you Sekirei's in a coma. That's really bad. Second you have to deal with the Sekirei plan and try to stop it. That just sucks. Third you have to go back to school while doing all of these things. That's just hell. Follow Kuro once again in her second story as she deals with all of this. Read 151 Sekirei first!


**Hello fans out there! What is happening! It's what you have been waiting for the sequel to 151 Sekirei! I know you guys have been waiting for a while! So I was like I'm doing it the second I hit 60 Reviews so you gave me and I posted! So here it is! Well actually 59 but I think that last review is coming.**

**Chapter 1 Kuro's POV**

I wake up to the alarm in my room and quickly shut it off yawning as get up and get ready for the day. I quickly take a shower and heading back to my room. I move to my closet grabbing the uniform in it and pull it out. I look over the purple, black and white uniform and smile. I quickly get dressed and start to sneak out of the house.

I walk past Kirito's room and sigh and open the door quietly and look inside. Ever sense that battle a few months ago Kirito hasn't woken up and Drake, Mia, and Alexis have rarely left his side. I smile as I see Mia, Alexis, and Drake sleeping in his room. I close the door and sneak outside and start heading to school.

I sigh as I walk down the road and get on my purple and black Kawasaki ninja. I take my purple leather jacket and my black helmet out of the bag and put them both on. Then I take my keys out of my pocket starting the bike and I head over to my high school.

I get off my bike as soon as I reach the high school and sigh. I have always hated school but I was good at it. I park my bike on the side of the road and see the other kids staring at me. I pull off my helmet showing off my long black hair ending at my shoulders and my purple eyes. I put the helmet back in the bag and take the keys as I walk into the school.

I sigh as I head to first class which is Math and I sit in the back. I watch as a male teacher walks in and starts teaching. I look around at the kids in the room. Many girls and many guys no one really stood out that much. I let my eyes wonder and spot a couple up front holding hands. I look over the male and spot a Sekirei symbol on his neck. My eyes widen as I stare at them for the rest of class until the bell rings.

I shoot up as they walk out and follow the girl. I watch her walk towards the empty old gym and grab her opening the door and pull her in with me. I listen to the girl gasp as I do and shut the door. "What are you doing here?" I yell at the girl. I watch as she trembles.

"I…I…I…." I glare at the girl.

"Why are you two here?" I yell.

"Help!" The girl yells and I cover her mouth.

"Don't yell!" I mutter as I feel a hand grab my shoulder and pull me away. I turn around and see the Sekirei of the girl.

"Stay away from my Master!" He yells and throws me into the wall on the other side of the gym.

"Ryan don't hurt her!" The girl mutters but the guy doesn't listen. I get back up and feel pain shoot through my back.

"You bastard…" I mutter as I get up. "Calm down."

"No why should I?" He says as he walks up to me and punches me in the stomach. I growl loudly in anger.

"Kirito…" I mutter as he does.

**Kirito's POV**

I snap awake hearing Kuro call my name. I look around and see everyone else asleep. I get up and get dressed as I quickly head out and track Kuro. I run fast as I smell her blood and run into a school.

I run faster through the halls and slam open a door revealing a gym, and my master getting beat up by a Sekirei. I run over and grab the Sekirei by the back of the shirt and lift him up. "What do you think you're doing to my Master?!" I yell loudly at him. I see him tremble.

**Kuro's POV**

I smile as I see Kirito come and save me. "Kirito put him down." I mutter to him. He stares at me but nods and sets him down. Kirito gives me a hand and I take it gladly. "Been a while….4 or 5 months? I don't remember that well." I smile at him as he hugs me and the boy and girl stare.

**Well guys I finally updated…after I hurt my wrist…I think I might be clumsy horary…But I needed to do this so well I did. This is my update to you guys. I hope you review. I know its short but that's because I'm still sick and hurt. So please READ AND REVIEW! I love you guys and thank you for being my fans Ill try to update again soon but I would love some reviews. Also please tell me a good name for the sequel!**


End file.
